


ART - Strength

by Tarlan



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick (2004), The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, Community: trope_bingo, Digital Art, M/M, Trope Bingo Round 4, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art created for the SmallFandomFest prompt: strength</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Art created for the SmallFandomFest prompt: strength and Trope_Bingo 2015: Your Terrorists are our Freedom Fighters

Both of these are strong characters, each with their own strong convictions of right and wrong. I loved the way they interacted in both movies, and the Trope_Bingo prompt seemed to fit both of them.

**Click on image for 1280x880 wallpaper size**

**Wallpaper 1 - Crematoria - Blue**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/652877/652877_original.jpg)

**Wallpaper 2 - Don't Mess With Me**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/652739/652739_original.jpg)

**Wallpaper 1 - Crematoria - Sand**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/652343/652343_original.jpg)

.


End file.
